Simon Riley
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley was a British special forces operator in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Online and Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. He also appears as a customization option in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is the second in command of Task Force 141, and is seen wearing dark red sunglasses and a skull-patterned balaclava along with a headset. Biography A ghost in the dark. As the second in command of Task Force 141, and is seen wearing dark red sunglasses and a skull-patterned balaclava along with a headset, Simon used to just be an apprentice butcher at a grocery when he grew up. After the September 11 attacks occured, he joined the military. He was very good which got him into the S.A.S. *'LEGACY OF GHOST' *''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3'' *''Call of Duty Ghost'' Arcade Opening Searching for Vladimir Makarov, Ghost hears of a tournament with a reward, although Ghost isn't entering for a prize, he sees it as training. Rival Name: Isaac Clarke. Reason: Ghost is walking when Isaac lands be hide him and shoots. However Ghost does roll and turns around, aims at Isaac and shoots but Isaac rolls to his left and aims but no one shoots but they continue to aim at each other. Isaac Clarke says "Who are you?" and Ghost says "I might ask the same thing." Isaac says "I'm Is-... an engineer." Ghost says "Your lying." Isaac says "How would you kn-" "You paused," Ghost says. Isaac Clarke says "Well, I am an engineer but I'm a special kind of engineer." Ghosts says "Your an engineer and you have a gun?" Isaac respwans saying "Why are we talking about me? Why do you have a gun?" "I work with a Task Force and I've already seen lots of weird. I'm on a mission to find information and if I have to kill you, nothing's stopping me." Connection Both of them are from M rated games, both have at least a little thing to do with the military and both have at least a little thing to do with engineering. Ending Ghost wins the tournament and gets tons of new weapons. However an invisible force says he can trade them all for something valuable. He says sure into the air and the weapons disappear. Then from the sky falls a fire prof vest and the force says "Never take this off." Ghost says "Why do I have to wear this fire prof vest?" But he gets no response and puts it on. He wonders why he would need it but he wears it anyway and then goes on to find Vladimir Makarov Moveset *'TBA' Taunts *'Operation Kingfish' Spins a knife on his finger. *'Why wear fire prof vest?' He pulls out a a bottle that on fire and blows air into it looking like he's breathing fire. *'Not K.I.A, M.I.A' He puts a gun to his head and says "Not dead yet." or laughs. Intros *''Joining the military'' He and a Ghost squad member both walk in and stare at each other. *''Going after you'' Using duel weild pistols, he shoots around the screen *''Task Force 141'' He is seen petting a guard dog then tells it to go. *''Small job'' He walks in and says "Small job." Outro when won *''In Rio de Janeiro'' He looks to the left if he's player 1 or 2 or to the right if he's player 3 or 4 and then walks off the screen. *''Infiltration'' He is seen hacking a computer. *''A Russian sub'' He looks at the screen with his arms crossed. *''Looking for death'' He is seen wearing a flamethrower and shoots fire everywhere. Outros when lost *''In Rio de Janeiro'' He drops his gun and walks away. *''Infiltration'' He is hacking a computer when it blows up. *''A Russian sub'' He does a facepalm. *''Looking for death'' He is seen on fire and screaming. Music TBA Costumes *''Modern Warfare'' His costume from Modern Warfare 2 *''Ghost'' A member of Ghost squad *''A Sub Marine'' He wears his underwater gear Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Call of Duty Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters